Warm
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: They were meant for each other. *A pointless one-shot, but I liked how it turned out so it's posted.


**A/N: This actually started out as a completely different one-shot, but I like how it turned out. Just a little Gwevin with no plotline whatsoever. Feel free to comment on how bad it is, but I liked writing it, really.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

His room was warm, the heat pumping in the house to keep away the cold that threatened to seep in because of the icy, misty rain that lingered outside the window. Gwen had a spell book in hand and was stretched out across his bed. She was working to learn what she could while she had time. School would start up again soon and Gwen wasn't ready to go back to class yet. She still had too much to do before she was willing to go back to school.

While she was busy studying and reading, he was asleep, one arm under the pillow that his head laid upon and the other wrapped tightly around his beloved's waist. His mind was blank, no nightmares plaguing him nor a single sweet dream. Blank was the best alternative of the two and it allowed him a decent night of rest. Kevin was happy to get in his forty winks while his favorite redhead was curled up against his chest. Just having her near was a comfort.

Gwen shifted a bit, her head moving further up his chest so that she was closer to his face; she enjoyed feeling his hot breath upon her skin. It was an assurance that he was still alive and alright. She liked being close to him, to be able to feel and hear his beating heart.

Her shifting roused him from his slumber, one dark eye blinking awake. Then the second one opened to the faint light of the room that filtered in from the rainy day outside through his window and the lamp that he had. His grip tightened slightly on his girlfriend. Kevin wanted to be sure that she was still there.

Quietly, Gwen moved her own hand over his and gave it a squeeze, letting him know that she was right there and that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She would stay with him no matter what. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

Kevin gave a little grunt, acknowledging her words. If he weren't still half out of it, he would've wrapped his second arm around her and cuddled her to his muscular chest with his iron grip like she was his teddy bear. He was still tired enough to give minimal responses. Those dark orbs of obsidian once more disappeared behind heavy lids.

Gwen looked up at him, feeling the warm air of his heavy sigh touch her skin. A smile played on her lips as she felt him snuggle her up into his body a little bit more. Gwen always felt so special with Kevin. He made her feel like she was something important, something incredible, something more. Whenever the Tennyson girl had a chance, she would take it and spend a few extra moments with him. Kevin was the kind of guy who made her feel like she was ready for forever.

"You should really move closer to the light," murmured Kevin, voice still groggy from the partial wake up his beloved girlfriend had given him. "You'll hurt your eyes, Gwen." After a moment, his blackened gaze reappeared, sleep still haunting his every blink. "Go sit by the light or put it down."

"I'll finish this page, then I'll move, okay?" she asked, leaning her head up so that she could stare into his face. The redhead's emerald eyes traced his square jaw line and his slightly crooked nose while watching his dark eyes stare into her own green ones.

Kevin's grip tightened a bit more around the girl's waist. "Don't make me turn it into an order, Gwendolyn," he warned gently, clearly playing around with her. She could feel his fingers threatening to close in on her sides, getting in position to begin tickling if deemed necessary. "You'll hurt your eyes, babe."

She was quiet for a long moment, debating whether to move and continue reading or to just put it down for the day. Gwen decided to do the latter. She placed the book down near the foot of the bed, not bothering to mark the page she was at; Gwen knew she'd be able to find it later with ease.

Kevin smirked when he heard her put the reading material down. Knowing that he had won the battle, he put forth the energy to drag his other arm out from beneath his pillow and wrap it around the girl's petite waist. "Attagirl," he mumbled, tucking her tightly into his broad chest that was as warm as warm could be, the heat instantly spreading through Gwen.

Gwen let her back fit like a puzzle piece into his chest, going right where it belonged. The girl could still feel his hot breath upon her skin. She loved it. When he carefully rolled over on his side, he was sure to watch so not to squish the girl with the startlingly scarlet mane, but she still remained pulled tightly against his warm body even as he drifted back off to sleep to the lullaby that the rain's rhythm played against the windowpane. Gwen let it send her to sleep as well.

They were meant for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I don't know how I wrote this (one o' clock in the morning and I was finishing this up...), but I like the way it came out and I decided to post it instead of trashing it. So please review with feedback and comments!**

**~Sky**


End file.
